When a user dials an emergency service number, e.g., 911 in North America, a 911 or E911 system links the user to a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) which has a jurisdiction over the location from which the call originates. The user may also be referred to as the caller or the calling party. In order to identify the particular PSAP to which the call should be directed, the system first associates a location, e.g., a physical location, with the call. For calls originated via wire based telephone, the location is a fixed address associated with the telephone number. For calls originated via a wireless device, the location is a latitudinal & longitudinal coordinate of a physical location from which the user is calling via the wireless device.